Generally, users of mascara wish to render their eyelashes more visible by elongation and/or thickening.
The principle of the majority of existing products consists in forming a thick and colored deposit layer and also in shaping the eyelashes. The made-up eyelashes are thus thicker, more colored and more curved.
Mascaras have been proposed which include, in the composition, fibers of a few millimeters. The fixing of the fibers at the end of the eyelashes is random and the result is not sufficiently impressive as it is often scarcely visible.
Another approach consists in adhesively bonding “false eyelashes” to the eyelid or in adhesively bonding small tufts of a few fibers. This introduces a true transformation of the eyelashes and of the fringe in its entirety but requires a professional touch which limits its use on a daily basis. Furthermore, the result is often perceived as being too artificial to be worn every day.
The proposal has also been made to form extensions by hot spinning a material. This route provides a very great physical elongation which is judged to be more natural. However, this approach is not entirely satisfactory for producing long extensions.
Application WO 2006/037904 A1 describes the use of a composition comprising a magnetic filler and the formation of extensions by exposing the composition to a magnetic field at the end of the eyelash.
Application US 2007/0286831 reveals a mascara applicator comprising a heating part and in which the product is provided in the form of bars or beads deposited on the heating part when the latter is in a housing. Feed means comprising a piston, a cylinder or an endless screw are provided in order to bring the product onto the heating part.
Application EP 1 621 101 describes an applicator comprising mascara which is provided in the form of a wound band which a user can bring into contact with a heating part of the applicator.
Application EP 1 955 610 discloses an applicator tip comprising a composition for making up the eyelashes, fitted by push-fitting onto a heating support exhibiting a finger shape, the product extending over the entire circumference of the applicator tip.
Application WO 2006/043544 reveals a device for application of a cosmetic product comprising a unit fitted to a region for receiving a base facing a heating means and receiving the product to be applied once in place on the base.
The problem of the elongation of the eyelashes is longstanding and, to date, the solutions provided are not suitable for the achievement of significant elongation, in a simple and rapid way, without requiring a hand movement which is difficult to reproduce.